Bramblerose y los dos enanitos
by jabberwock7
Summary: El Hobbit. Un trío bisexual (no de los que molan). Rupturas de la cuarta pared. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?


Dedicado con cariño a Blanca Mohedano Martínez por decirme que no tenía huevos a escribir esto.

Nota: lee esto con la voz de Morgan Freeman en tu cabeza o te encontraré y te mataré. Quedas advertido.

* * *

><p>La luz de la vela proyectaba largas sombras en la el salón de la posada y la lluvia aporreaba las ventanas fuertemente cuando cerró el libro, un grueso volumen con encuadernación de cuero negro y título en letras blancas que rezaba " 50 cantares de Greynmar", un libro con una suerte de historias que llenan las mejillas de doncellas de rubor hasta que parecen manzanas (y cuya calidad literaria se asemeja muy adecuadamente a las deposiciones de un nazgûl con disentería). Guardando el libro bajo su brazo se levantó alumbrando el salón con el candil. Miró una vez más la sala donde se había criado, no es que fuera muy suntuosa, más bien todo lo contrario, pero sí que era más de lo que se cabía esperar en una posada de un pueblo tan pequeño, si es que se podía considerar pueblo a un puñado de casas alrededor de un molino en una orilla del Agua.<p>

Paró la mirada en frente del espejo de detrás de la barra y se quedó un momento admirando su reflejo. Bramblerose Overhill, o Bram como sus amigos la llamaban (¡ATENCIÓN, no confundir con Bran, el tullido de Juego de Tronos, que esto no es un puto crossover coño!), siempre había sido alta para ser una hobbit, tenía unos ojos que resaltaban sobre su tez pálida y una melena negra a juego que llevaba recogida en una trenza que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, y que usaba para defender su alma ligeramente tímida y huraña de las fijas miradas de algún cliente con barba quijotesca sin nada mejor que hacer (¡ejem!).

Como el lector más espabilado habrá deducido por el contexto, era la hija del posadero, un hombre recto y ahorrador que estaba muy en desacuerdo con la lectura de semejante tipo de perversión literaria, y aún más con el despilfarro de velas necesario para que Bram realizara sus lecturas nocturnas, así que, descalza y con la mano con la que sujetaba el libro levantando ligeramente la falda del vestido de burda lana marrón para evitar hacer ruido, se dirigió con paso lento pero seguro hacia su habitación al final del pasillo.

Paso tras paso fue avanzando por el pasillo, notando cómo la piedra fría se le clavaba como puñales en los pies, aunque eso era mejor que arriesgarse a despertar a alguien y ser castigada otra vez por su padre, así que no aceleró el paso. Llevaba ya medio pasillo recorrido cuando una brisa apagó la vela, dejándola en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Tras una maldición muda sus ojos se fueron haciendo a la oscuridad, empezó a distinguir una rendija de luz procedente de una puerta entreabierta un poco más adelante, no es que fuera una gran apertura, seguramente un huésped que con las prisas se habría olvidado de cerrar del todo. Se fue aproximando tan lentamente que era doloroso, no se podía arriesgar que algún huésped en vela la delatara. Y así se fue acercando, y de repente comenzó a distinguir sonidos procedentes de la habitación.

Conforme se acercaba, los sonidos se hacían más claros. Eran unos sonidos familiares, los oía de vez en cuando al volver a su cuarto en sus lecturas nocturnas algunas noches, a veces desde el cuarto de sus padres, y que tanto le recordaba a su libro, pero tenían otro matiz. El tono era más grave, más duro, pero las cadencias encerraban una sensación de cariño y de sensualidad que poco pegaban a los dueños de tales voces.

Bram se encontraba ya al lado de la puerta cuando la rendija de luz se cruzó con su ojo y la hizo parar en seco. Una parte de su mente le decía que estaba mal y le señalaba todas las fábulas sobre moral y otras nobles virtudes, pero otra le gritaba que mirara, que aparcara sus fantasías de niñata y sus libros pastelosos y viera algo por sí misma.

Y eso hizo. Se acercó a la puerta silenciosa como un fantasma y acercó el ojo a la rendija de la puerta, respiró tan débilmente como pudo y empezó a observar. Vio una habitación grande de paredes de piedra iluminada por una chimenea en donde ardían unos últimos troncos, con una enorme cama en el medio con sábanas gruesas.

En el centro de la habitación había un par de enanos, uno joven de pelo negro y barba incipiente sentado en la cama y otro mayor descamisado, lo que dejaba ver unas espaldas anchas sobre las que caía una melena negra con unas cuantas vetas grises, que se hallaba al lado de la chimenea atizando el fuego.

Les había visto antes en el salón durante la cena junto a otro grupo de enanos, el mayor se hacía llamar Thorin y había alquilado una habitación individual para él, del otro no recordaba el nombre, pero le sonaba que empezaba por "K". De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el susurro del enano en la cama.

-No hagas tanto ruido -dijo-, o despertarás a media posada.

-No tienes por qué ser tan paranoico -dijo con una voz tranquilizadora, casi paternal-. A estas horas todo el mundo está dormido. Ya sé que no quieres que nadie se entere, y lo entiendo pero vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Que nos pillaran o algo así -dijo subiendo un poco el tono.

-Pero para eso tendríamos que darles una razón.

(Viene la parte incómoda para el querido narrador).

Entonces Thorin se giró, y con paso firme anduvo hasta la cama donde cogió al otro enano por el cuello acercándole hacia sí, y sus caras se fundieron en un beso que Bram no alcanzaba a ver desde su ángulo.

Al separarse el joven esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras se desnudaba y se tumbaba boca abajo. Thorin por su parte se apresuró a quitarse las calzas y a reunirse con él.

Entonces empezó. Bram no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Si es cierto que había oído hablar de ese tipo de relaciones, pensaba que era algo de tierras lejanas y culturas extrañas. Era hipnótico. La fuerte respiración de ambos iba acompasada del rítmico movimiento de caderas de Thorin a la vez que los cuerpos de ambos empezaban a perlarse en sudor. Las palabras fricción y desgaste le pasaron silbando como una flecha.

Esto continuó durante un buen rato, en el que las caricias se mezclaban con pequeños gemidos que solo produce alguien que se está dejando llevar por el momento, hasta que en un momento ambos empezaron a ejecutar un frenético crescendo hasta lo que parecía el clímax final cuando Bram notó la cubierta de cuero del libro escurrirse entre sus dedos hasta chocar, rompiendo el silencio como si lanzaran una piedra a un espejo. Bram ahogó un grito con las manos al descubrir horrorizada que ambos dos habían parado. Y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, el joven dijo:

-¿Has oído eso?

-Sí -dijo Thorin-. Deja que vaya a ver.

Entonces Thorin llegó a la puerta en dos zancadas y abrió súbitamente, revelando la figura asustada. Las palabras fuga y correr atravesaron su mente silbando como una flecha.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -dijo mientras la agarraba fuertemente por los hombros con unas manos fuertes y ásperas hechas para sostener un arma.

Bram sólo logró emitir una frase balbuceante en la que distinguían las palabras "lo siento" "mi señor" con un tono que fluctuaba entre la vergüenza y el puro pánico, hasta que su mente se despejó lo justo como para poder hacer oraciones.

-De verdad que lo siento, no se lo contaré a nadie -dijo con la voz de un perro apaleado.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Thorin en voz baja. Nunca un susurro había sonado tan amenazador.

Y para cuando Bram ya estaba pensado en su incierto futuro que, para ella, se dirigía directamente a la ventanilla de reclamaciones de la diosa fortuna por obligarle a enfrentarse a tan cruel destino, el enano más joven puso un brazo entre ambos.

-Vamos -dijo con la voz más tranquilizadora que Bram había oído nunca-. No hay necesidad de ser así de bruscos con esta muchacha.

-¿Pero Kili? -dijo Thorin un tanto molesto.

-Estoy seguro de que esta preciosa doncella no va a decir nada. Y menos si le damos algo que guardar en secreto -dijo con voz pícara el enano cuyo nombre sí empezaba por "K".

Entonces apartó a Thorin y agarró a Bram de la cintura y el cuello con unas manos que eran pura caricia y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas danzaban como en una persecución hasta que se separaron y él travesó su alma con una mirada y… Espera, quieto parao.

-Oye, ¿vosotros dos no erais gays? –dije yo, supongo.

-No exactamente -dijo Thorin-, le damos un poco a todo. Ya sabes cómo es esto de las compañías, todo el día junto a hombres.

-Si ya lo decía mi madre -dije- que a quien le gusta la carne y el pescao nunca pasa hambre. Bueno vosotros a lo vuestro que tengo que narrar esto y no tengo toda la puta noche.

-A mandar.

Tras aquel beso Bran se quedó en blanco, como si estuviera sedada, incapaz de decir nada. Tras un instante empezó otra vez a ser consciente de su entorno, de la sangre que le calentaba las mejillas, la luz danzante del fuego y las manos de Kili que con una destreza digno de un maestro le desataba los nudos del corpiño dejando caer el vestido al suelo y revelando su piel blanca como la nieve en todo su esplendor.

Bram se tapó con las manos y giró la cara sintiéndose más avergonzada que en toda su vida, aunque otra parte de su mente lo vea justo, al fin y al cavo era la única que todavía estaba vestida en la habitación.

Entonces Kili empezó a acercarse y sus rodillas se encontraron con la cama haciéndola caer de espaldas. Kili se puso lentamente encima de ella y con una lentitud ensayada para provocar suspense empezó a acercarse a Bram hasta volver a besarla con una dulzura inefable. Entonces su mano bajó desde su cuello en una caricia que recorrió todo su cuerpo en sentido descendente, hasta que noto su dedo tocándola donde nadie antes la había tocado.

Estaba abrumada por sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Notaba el pecho de Kili ardiendo contra su piel, notaba sus dedos entrando y saliendo envolviéndola en una nube. Y así se encontraba ella cuando notó que algo le besaba la rodilla, y luego el interior del muslo hasta que algo caliente y húmedo se fue a reunir con los dedos haciendo una suerte de giros y cabriolas en su interior inundándola de olas de placer que parecían descargas eléctricas, justo cuando Thorin se quedó muy callado por un rato.

Y cuando ya pensaba que eso no podía mejorar ambos pararon como si se tratase de un movimiento ensayado, parte de una coreografía realizada innumerables veces. Entonces Kili se irguió sonriente y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y movió sus caderas hacia adelante muy suavemente. La cabeza de Bram se llenaba de pensamientos similares a "eso no debería estar ahí" a la vez que dejaba escapar un gemido que ahogó con las manos.

Seguidamente Kili comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que a Bram se le relajaran todos los músculos del cuerpo a medida que la sensación de incomodidad se iba para ser reemplazada por puro placer, y fue entonces cuando con los ojos entrecerrados pudo distinguir las manos de Thorin escalando los hombros de Kili que tras una sacudida que recibió con los ojos y un pequeño gruñido, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y continuó con más fuerza. Como si fueran dos los que empujaban las caderas al unísono.

Desde ese instante en adelante el tiempo se hizo algo aparte de la existencia de Bram que a medida que se dejaba llevar por sus más experimentados amantes sentía cosas que aplacaban las necesidades de una recién descubierta parte muy básica de su ser. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada percibiendo tantas sensaciones como para que se le ocurrieran palabras para describirlo.

Y fue cuando como, antes de la grosera interrupción por parte de Bram a los dos huéspedes de su posada, empezó a sentir que los tres entraban en un frenesí, una suerte de crescendo que culminó con un grito de Bram que era pura satisfacción, tras el cual sintió cómo se hundía entre las sábanas de la cama en un sueño profundo, no sin antes notar el tacto ese líquido viscoso y caliente que se posaba sobre su vientre.

Y esta es la aventura jamás contada que precede a la historia de una ida y una vuelta que todos conocemos y amamos. Sólo me queda añadir que me parece una pena que esos dos vayan a morir al final del libro.

* * *

><p>En el estudio:<p>

Editor: eh macho que eso es un cacho de spoiler.

Narrador: vamos tío no me jodas, ¿sabes cuánto lleva escrita esta mierda?

Editor: no.

Narrador: yo tampoco.

Una búsqueda en Wikipedia más tarde…

Narrador: …novela fantástica del filólogo y escritor británico John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Fue escrita por partes desde finales de los años 1920 hasta principios de los años 1930… ves, te lo dije capullo.

Editor: lo que sea. Vamos a imprimir esto y al bar.

Narrador: va, déjame un último párrafo.

Si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre cómo esto no se parece al mundo del Señor de los Anillos o de cómo la he cagado en la caracterización de los personajes, por favor no dudéis en enviarme vuestras críticas a casa de vuestra madre, que a mí y a mi editor nos hace precio de grupo.


End file.
